banjokazooiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube-Locker
Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker (eng. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) ist der Arbeitstitel für das dritte Spiel der Banjo-Kazooie-Serie und ist in Europa am 14. November 2008 erschienen. Es startet in der Handlung acht Jahre nach Banjo-Tooie. Das Spiel ist, wie die vorhergehenden Titel, von Rare entwickelt worden. Allerdings ist es nicht wie die beiden anderen Spiele, Banjo-Kazooie und Banjo-Tooie, für eine Nintendo-Konsole erschienen, sondern für die Xbox 360. Im Abspann von Banjo-Tooie wurde von Gruntilda der Name Banjo-Threeie erwähnt, doch Rare hat diesen Namen während der Entwicklung verworfen und in Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker (besser bekannt ist der englische Name: "Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts") umgeändert. Es ist auch kein reines Jump 'n' run Spiel mehr, sondern man kann sich aus mehreren verschiedenen Vehikeln (Teile für Fahrzeuge) Fahrzeuge zusammenbauen und mit diesen fahren und fliegen. Dadurch hat das Duo alle Moves aus den ersten beiden Spielen verloren (bzw. sie werden laut L.O.G. nicht mehr benötigt, was auch stimmt), allerdings hat Kazooie dafür den "Magic Wrench" vom L.O.G. erhalten. Story Die Handlung des Spiels beginnnt 8 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Banjo-Tooie. Banjo und Kazooie streiten sich mit Gruntilda schon sehr lange, wer denn nun der wahre Besitzer des Spiral Mountain sei: Gruntilda will den Spiral Mountain zu ihrem Eigentum machen, während Banjo und Kazooie versuchen, dies zu verhindern. Der Lord of Games (LOG) hat genug von den Streitereien zwischen Banjo und Gruntilda und bringt sie, um den wahren Besitzer des Spiral Mountain zu ermitteln, nach Showdown Town, der Oberwelt von Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker. In Showdown Town müssen sie viele Aufgaben und auch Rätsel lösen, doch während Banjo und Kazooie dies versuchen, versucht Gruntilda sie daran zu hindern. Banjo und Kazooie müssen Puzzlos sammeln und gegen Gruntilda öfters antreten und wer den letzten Kampf gewonnen hat, bekommt den Spiral Mountain (den Berg und das Tal). Der Verlierer hingegen muss in der Industrie von L. O. G. schufften. Welten in Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker * Spiral Mountain (Start des Spieles) * Showdown Town (Oberwelt) * Nutty Acres * Logbox 720 * Banjoland * Jiggoseum * Terrarium des Terrors * Spiral Mountain (auch als eigene Welt, jedoch nicht als Spielwelt, sondern als Abschluss-Welt, wo auch der letzte Kampf stattfindet) Es gibt in Mumbos Motors auch noch eine Welt, die lediglich dem Testen der erstellten Fahrzeuge dient. Diese Strecke heißt "Test-O-Track". Kritiken Positive Kritik * Die Grafik ist gut gelungen, vor allem Farbtiefe und die Auflösung sind sehr gut. * Auch die Landschaft ist sehr farbenfroh gestaltet. * Die Musik ist auch sehr gut gelungen, vor allem für Fans der Serie. Es besteht große Ähnlichkeit zu der Musik bei den Vorgängern. * Es werden sehr oft Anspielungen auf andere Figuren aus Videospielen oder auf Videospiele selbst gemacht, was bei den Spielern fast immer sehr gut ankommt. * Von den beiden Vorgänger-Spielen gibt es sehr viele Charaktere, die in diesem Spiel ebenfalls wieder auftauchen, was Fans der Serie natürlich sehr begeistert. * Was bei so ziemlich allen Spielern gut angekommen ist, ist das man nicht nur vorgefertigte Fahrzeuge auswählen kann, sondern selbst aus über tausend Vehikeln Fahrzeuge bauen kann. * Der Mehrspieler-Modus ist gut gelungen. Man kann auch über Xbox Live Arcade spielen, wo man an 13 verschiedenen Rennen und 14 verschiedenen Sportarten antreten kann. Z.B. bei Fußball, wo versucht wird, den Ball mit den Fahrzeugen in das gegnerische Tor zu schiessen. * Großer Umfang an Möglichkeiten. * Seit dem 6. April 2009 kann man sich das Add-on L.O.G.s Verlorene Aufgaben für 400 Microsoft Points herunterladen. Negative Kritik * Der Text in den Boxen, in denen der von den Charakteren gesprochene Text steht, ist in der Ursprungsversion sehr klein, damit nur für HD-TV-Besitzer sehr gut erkennbar. Für SD-TV-Besitzer hingegen ist es sehr schwierig bis unmöglich, den Text zu lesen. Hinzu kommt, dass der Text nicht vom Spieler weitergeschaltet werden kann, sondern es automatisch und sehr schnell geschieht. Ein Spielepatch schafft Abhilfe, sofern man das Spiel startet, nachdem sich der Spieler mit seinem Konto angemeldet hat. * Das erneuerte und lang erwartete Feature Stop 'n' Swop ist zwar enthalten, allerdings gibt es hierfür auch negative Kritik. Man benötigt das Spiel Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA), das über Xbox Live Arcade herunterladbar ist, doch einige Spieler haben keinen Zugang dazu. Durch dieses Feature werden zudem lediglich 7 spezielle Vehikel-Teile freigeschaltet, die Erwartungen waren um ein Vielfaches höher. Damit wurde aber auch bewiesen, dass dies nicht das ursprünglich geplante Stop 'n' Swop sein kann, denn in Banjo-Tooie könnte man nichts mit diesen Vehikeln anfangen. * Die Handlung ist nicht so gut aufgebaut wie bei den Vorgängern. Es gibt sehr viele Minispiele, die keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang damit herstellen. * Die Minispiele dauern alle nur sehr kurz. Der Durchschnittsspieler wird nur selten herausgefordert. Auch die Bosskämpfe gehen schnell. * Es gibt nur 5 Welten, bei den Vorgängern waren es 9. Dies ist auch ein Grund für die Wertung, dieses Spiel sei als eigenständiger Titel gut, doch nicht als Teil der Banjo-Serie. * Es gibt vermehrt lange Ladezeiten, z.B. wenn man zwischen den Levels hin und her geht oder wenn man mal kurz in der Werkstatt vorbeischauen will. * Zitat: "Sie haben Banjo getötet!" Gemeint ist, dass es zu wenig Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Spielkonzepten der N64- und des XBOX-360-Titels gibt, zu wenig Kontinuität. Nicht zuordenbare Kritik * Mit den Vehikeln wurde ein neues Gameplay eingeführt. Dadurch soll es vor allem neue Spieler anlocken, aber auch Fans der Serie sollten diesem neuen Konzept eine Chance geben. Allerdings kommen die Vehikel nicht bei allen gut an, manche Spieler mögen sie nicht, vor allem Spieler, der Fans der Serie sind und Jump 'n' Run-Spiele lieben. Ingame-Trailer 425px Screenshots Bild:Banjo3-1.jpg Bild:Showdown_town_2.jpg Bild:Banjowall_2.jpg Bild:Banjo3-thumb.jpg Bild:BKNab Screenshot.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 1.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 2.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 3.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 4.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 5.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 6.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screebshot 7.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 8.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 9.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 10.jpg Bild:BKNaB Screenshot 11.jpg Weblinks * Alle Trailer auf Gametrailers.com * Banjo-Kazooie 3 Screenshots en:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Kategorie:Banjo-Kazooie Reihe Kategorie:Spiel